


Sonata

by FallenAngelWorks



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath time with Shizu-chan, Blow Jobs, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Inner feeligns deserve a tag, Insufficient stretching, Izaya likes the burn though, Izaya's kind of a cock slut, Kind of fluffy at the end? Maybe? Sort of?, Let me know if I missed somethign, M/M, Maybe more than I think, Music terms? Does that deserve a tag?, PWP, Rim job, Rimming, Shizuo gon write some music, Shizuo plays piano try and change my mind, So does Izaya's self-awareness, Sort of? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Shizuo hasn't sat in front of a piano in years, hasn't written any music either, but he still remembers what it feels like to touch the ebony and ivory teeth, to put pencil to paper and write out the notes and rests. It's a little different on a street piano, but when inspiration strikes like lightning, Shizuo composes a sonata to commemorate the experience.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Sonata

_Shizuo never thought he’d find himself sitting in front of a piano ever again. _He had taken lessons as a kid, was actually pretty good, but the moment his father—_well let’s just say he quit after his father. _Now here he was at Celty and Shinra’s goading, sitting on a beat up piano bench at a street piano in the middle of the park. Shizuo pressed a few of the keys, listened as they rang true, _mostly _in tune, and tried to think of something to play. He couldn’t really recall any of the melodies he had learned, and instead decided to use his theory to just _play. _It wasn’t all that difficult—he preferred improv anyway, never really had the patience for the classical music he was required to learn. He closed his eyes and thought, tried to pick a subject—_and then felt lightning ignite in his spine. _His hands hovered over the keys as his eyes widened. _Izaya was somewhere close by. Izaya. _Shizuo’s fingers picked a key without him and he started playing, fingers dancing across the piano with a long-practiced ease. It had been a few years since he last touched a piano, since he last shared space with one—_but this was easy. _

An angry staccato took over his fingers as they touched the keys, striking them from pianissimo to mezzo forte—a powerful sforzando, _molto vivace_—a building crescendo that rocked something loose in Shizuo’s chest as he picked up the tempo—_accelerando—_and let the sound build further. He reached fortissimo before he noticed, his fingers stabbing the keys without them breaking and he felt the ache in his chest recede and the lightning in his spine intensify. _He had moved closer. _Suddenly Shizuo’s fingers gradually began to slow, the volume dropping down to piano, his breakneck pace slowed to a gentle adagio. The notes lengthened, his fingers stalled longer and the key changed, flattened out some, _took on a somber quality. _Shizuo felt his mind drift away from himself as he played, as his heart took over as it always did when he sat at a bench with ebony and ivory teeth staring back at him. _This was a little harder now. He was exposing himself now. _

Shizuo sat and played a few minutes longer, his fingers keeping the sound gentle, the slower tempo, the fermatas he could see dancing in front of his eyes as the notes started floating away from the keys. _Shizuo hadn’t written music in a long time either. _The sudden desire to had him finishing the short work of improv, and then he listened as the people that gathered to listen to him play clapped. He dipped his head and skittered back towards Shinra and Celty, _only to find Izaya chatting with them already. _Shizuo thought about turning around and leaving, but then Izaya turned his head enough to spot him, and_ he was not a coward. _He closed the distance, tried to force out a growl and couldn’t muster it as he realized what the music must have said.

“I didn’t know you could play the piano Shizu-chan—_how long were you going to keep that secret?”_ Shizuo nearly bit his tongue, chose to swallow the heat he was attempting to force through his teeth, and decided on something milder.

“Orihara Izaya the infamous information broker didn’t know that Heiwajima Shizuo could play the piano? Some broker you are.” Izaya’s eyes darkened a moment, and Shizuo so intent behind the look, and watched sharp lips twist into a grin Shizuo had never seen before. _Something heated. _Izaya crowded closer to him, and Shizuo didn’t know what sort of game this was supposed to be, but the look Shinra was giving him, and the way even Celty’s expressionless helmet seemed concerned led Shizuo to believe this wasn’t going to end well.

“Yes, it seems I’m not as good I think I am. I usually pay much closer attention to things I find interesting. Perhaps you should play another song Shizu-chan, indulge my curiosity for another moment.” Shizuo felt his fingers curl into his palms as Izaya moved even closer, his hands gripping at Shizuo’s waist, nails threatening to pierce skin through two layers of fabric. _Izaya was testing him. _Shizuo swallowed, and then felt Izaya step into him, forcing him to take a step backwards to stop the brunet from plastering himself to Shizuo’s chest. Izaya continued to walk him backwards, and then Shizuo felt his legs hit the piano bench and Izaya was forcing him downwards until he was sitting on the worn fabric again.

“Go on, I’m intrigued, and this is more fun than cat and mouse.” The look in Izaya’s eyes changed, the dark intent still there, and Shizuo was sure that Izaya was going to try and embarrass him in some way while he did this—_because yes, he was going to do it—_but the look had changed, hot cooled to warm. Shizuo turned on the bench, listened as a delighted chirp left Izaya and felt sweat start to pool around his collar. Shizuo closed his eyes as his fingers hovered over the keys, and waited for something to strike him, more inspiration, another muse. _Then Izaya put his hands on Shizuo’s shoulders. _

“What’s wrong Shizu-chan? Only have one song in you?” Electricity sparked at the point of contact as the words hit his ears and Shizuo’s fingers started falling into the ivory keys. _Largo dolce. _His fingers coerced the keys into submission, yielding a sweeter sound, more somber, less energetic. Izaya’s hands jumped away from Shizuo, but he didn’t need the touch anymore. _This was different now. _The playing was easy, but the emotion he felt rising in his chest was strange, difficult to understand because the music sounded like _Izaya. _Complex, calculated, measured. Shizuo was dancing up and down his scales with ease, adding flourishes—_Izaya’s parkour—_into the melody, his left hand playing out a steady beat that syncopated itself naturally_—Izaya’s stride, and his little skips—_and Shizuo felt something change as the lightning in his spine shifted, it touched down and then vanished after catching fire. Izaya was listening, but he was _listening. _Shizuo hadn’t know that Izaya cared for music at all, never once saw him step foot on the second floor of Raira _because _the music rooms were on that floor. Now it seemed as though he was invested, not in the music for the music, but the music because it was _Shizuo’s. _The touch at his shoulders came back, forcing the flames in his last vertebrae to flare high enough to meet that touch.

The notes had started jumping out of the keys before he pressed them, watched them set themselves into a blank music score and Shizuo scrambled to memorize it, _intent _on writing it down when he got home. He had to have some empty scores somewhere. His fingers came to a gentle stop, the sound fading away and more applause was heard, the crowd had grown larger, and a little kid waddled towards Shizuo holding a banknote.

“Here mister. That was really cool!” The kid shoved the money into Shizuo’s hand, and that seemed to be a signal to everyone else because people started coming up and placing notes and loose change on top of the piano. Shizuo felt a blush color his face as he scooped up the lunch money and put it in his pocket. _Izaya’s hands hadn’t moved from his shoulders yet._ Then there was warm breath puffing against Shizuo’s neck and Izaya’s voice was right in his ear_, but different. _It was lower, _sultry, _and Shizuo didn’t know what to make of the way Izaya’s fingers were dipping into his muscles in a mock form of massage.

“You know, I actually have a piano in my apartment, and I think I’d prefer a _private _concert. Come on Shizu-chan, _my curiosity is still piqued.” _Izaya’s hands slipped away from his shoulders, and then Shizuo’s wrist was trapped in Izaya’s hand—in _a grip that was firmer than Shizuo would have thought the brunet capable—_and he was being drug down the street. He heard Shinra and Celty call after him, but at this moment in time, Shizuo wanted to feel the music again. Izaya was a surprisingly good muse, perfect inspiration, and Shizuo spent the walk in a daze of music notes, key signatures, and the heat that was pulsing through his wrist.

Shizuo had followed willingly, and then he was escorted up and into Izaya’s apartment as an invited guest, rather than an angry intruder. Shizuo slipped his shoes off and set them next to Izaya’s after his were tucked away. Izaya made a pleased sound and then motioned for Shizuo to follow him, leading him deeper into the apartment and up a couple steps to a split level. A bookcase and a grand piano took up the space on the landing near the kitchen, and Shizuo felt a little star struck. He’d had one in his childhood home, had loved the sound it produced, and Shizuo gravitated towards it as more sounds started rising up as the smell of Izaya’s home started to penetrate his senses. Sandalwood, citrus, coffee, oranges—it was fresh and bitter and gently masculine, and _Izaya was touching him again as he settled on the bench. _

“Play something else for me. _Play you Shizu-chan. _I want to hear what sound you produce.” _Izaya did like music. _Shizuo’s fingers picked something dark, maudlin, the key flat as he stormed out a forte. Izaya’s hands shifted from his shoulders as the sound grew further—as Shizuo tried to listen to himself—and they slid downwards until warm palms were pressing against Shizuo’s pectoral muscles and Izaya’s nose was touching his neck. _The sound changed immediately. _Shifting quickly into something lighter, warmer, less angry, more uncertain. Izaya shifted closer still as Shizuo’s fingers fell into an andante, walking them up and down the piano keys, a question. Izaya answered, _lips touching at Shizuo’s pulse point. _Just a brush, but it altered the sound further, the tempo slowed, _largo dolce. _The notes sweetened and Shizuo leant backwards into Izaya’s body, felt the heat there, the fire flaring to life again, and felt Izaya press a firmer kiss to Shizuo’s neck. He lingered there, tongue darting out, and then as if on a whim, Izaya sucked the skin between his teeth and worried it. Shizuo’s fingers stuttered, and he felt the sound change again before he heard it, watched the notes and the key signature change to something sharper. _Something to match the sensation he was feeling._ His fingers obeyed, but then a hand was receding from his chest and fisting itself in Shizuo’s hair. His head was wrenched backwards, and then lips were pressed to his and Shizuo’s fingers mashed the keys, an ugly end to such beautiful music. Izaya parted from him as quickly as he had descended, the intent in his eyes burned hotter, and now Shizuo could see it for what it was in the warm lighting of Izaya’s home. _Desire. _

“I’ve heard enough piano. I want to hear something else Shizuo.” _Izaya never called him by his name. _

“And what’s that?”

_“I want to hear you.” _Izaya was yanking him upwards to stand and then pulling him past the kitchen and down a narrow hallway. _Bedroom. _Shizuo wasn’t exactly a virgin, but this seemed a little extreme. _His heart was hammering in his chest. _He and Izaya hated each other, this wasn’t something people who hated each other _did, _but then Izaya was pulling his shirt over his head and stepping closer to Shizuo. His eyelids dropped to half mast, his ever-sharp mouth held a soft upward curve that unnerved Shizuo to an extent, and good fucking _God _his hands were smoothing over the fabric covering Shizuo’s chest and Shizuo was just fucking _standing _there. He raised his hands immediately, gripping Izaya’s hips and teasing the exposed skin there with brushes of his fingers as he squeezed and tested the resistance.

A soft sound left Izaya’s throat as he pressed into Shizuo’s touch further and it hit his ears like _music. Izaya was music. _Nimble fingers started pulling at buttons and then Shizuo was free of his clip-on bowtie and his waistcoat, and Izaya had parted the fabric of his shirt after pulling it from the tuck of his slacks. His hands were gentle as they roved, and Shizuo let a heavy breath leave him, a positively _pathetic _sound leaking away from his lips with it. _Izaya seemed to like it though. _He gave Shizuo a shove, and the blond stumbled until his legs hit _mattress _and he was sitting. Then he had a lapful of Izaya and his hands gravitated to the warm body pressed against him, his palms resting against Izaya’s ribcage, his fingers curled around his lithe frame and pressing in, firm and strong and Izaya _keened. _He pressed into the touch like a cat and Shizuo felt his eyes slip closed as he leaned forwards and up to catch Izaya’s mouth with his own, needing to taste the notes slipping from Izaya’s lips. _Dolce. _Izaya’s mouth was sweet and bitter and Shizuo didn’t much care for bitter things—_in fact he hated them—_but he could sit and suck on Izaya’s tongue forever as a bar after bar of music poured from his pale throat. Shizuo release his hold on Izaya’s tongue and dropped his mouth, placing hot, wet kisses to his jaw and neck until he could seal his lips around Izaya’s adams apple and _suck. _

_“Oh fuck Shizuo. _I-I said I wanted to hear _you. _Come on, _I want my concert.” _Izaya pressed both hands to Shizuo’s shoulder and he was force to detach his lips from the purple bruise forming in the center of Izaya’s throat. _He marked easy. _Izaya slipped down Shizuo’s body until he was kneeling between Shizuo’s thighs and his hands were working Shizuo’s belt and fly open. _Oh fuck. _Shizuo’s hands gravitated downwards as Izaya got his slacks open and the fabric of his briefs pulled away enough to expose his _very _interested cock to the cool air of Izaya’s apartment. His fingers tangled into dark locks, pushed Izaya’s bangs away from his face so he could see the rubies of the Raven’s eyes glittering at him. _Not rubies, garnet, his eyes were dark and bloody. _Izaya’s hand gave two solid strokes to Shizuo’s length, his wrist twisting under the head to rub against the glans there, and Shizuo let out a soft groan—_fuck he hadn’t been touched in forever—_just before cutting a salacious grin out of his mouth, canines flashing dangerously.

“That’s more like it. _Sing for me Shizuo, let me hear you.” _Then Izaya’s jaw dropped open and then his mouth was slipping down Shizuo’s cock. _Izaya sucked cock like it was an Olympic sport and he was the reigning gold medalist._ He had taken Shizuo into his throat the first go, sliding down until his nose was pressed to Shizuo’s pelvis and the fucking _God _was swallowing around him. Shizuo let out a moan that sounded _vaguely _of Izaya’s name, and his fingers tightened in Izaya’s hair. Izaya let his own moan rumble around Shizuo and the vibration of it sent shocks up his spine. Another moan tore its way free of his throat as Izaya pulled upwards to swirl his tongue around the head before dropping back down. _Izaya definitely knew how to suck cock, _and the thought struck a chord with Shizuo. _He’d had to have done this before—a lot to be this practiced. _Something possessive rose up in Shizuo’s chest along with a deep growl and his hips bucked upwards into the heat of Izaya’s mouth. The brunet gagged momentarily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but a flush had coated his cheeks and something shone in those pupil blown eyes. _Something that asked for more. _Shizuo tested the waters for a moment, pulling Izaya’s head upwards a little, and then pulling his face back down until his nose was mashed up against him. Izaya moaned around the mouthful and Shizuo felt like he might just be selling his soul here. _The sin was fucking worth it though. _

“You like to be used huh? _Is that it? You like to have your face fucked Izaya?” _A whine vibrated through Shizuo’s body starting at his cock and the sound hit Shizuo like a plea for help. _A sweet pianissimo to counter Shizuo’s fortissimo. _Shizuo allowed himself to be rough with this, to lose a little composure, to allow Izaya to hear him properly as his listened to the accented staccato Izaya added to Shizuo’s new sonata. _The one he’d write for this. _Izaya’s moans grew in volume the longer Shizuo abused his throat, as Shizuo let filth and praise drop from his mouth between pants, as he held eye contact with Izaya and took extreme pleasure in the way his blush had darkened and crawled down his chest. Shizuo felt himself cresting the peak, felt his orgasm begin to reach crescendo—_and wanted to watch Izaya take it. _His hips stuttered upwards, and he pulled Izaya’s head down as he peaked and orgasm washed over him. _Not once had Izaya tried to resist. _His arms hung submissively and uselessly at his sides, his eyes glittered with some unknown emotion, and he swallowed around Shizuo like a _champion. _Not a drop leaked from his lips but when Shizuo pulled his cock from Izaya’s mouth he could see the remnants of his release sticking to Izaya’s teeth and clinging to his tongue and Shizuo hauled him upwards to chase the taste of himself on Izaya. The brunet melted into him, and he could feel Izaya’s bulge pressing against his abdomen as he gyrated his hips in Shizuo’s lap. _He was sated, but Izaya still needed. _Shizuo shifted, laying himself backwards and dragging Izaya down with him before rolling over and trapping the smaller man beneath him. _Izaya needed, and Shizuo was eager to give. _He parted from Izaya’s lips and delighted in the way he panted and his chest heaved.

“My turn Izaya. Let me hear your cadenza.” He yanked at Izaya’s jeans and briefs, pulled them down his legs and took his socks with the fabric. He stared for a moment at the pale length of Izaya, at how pretty he was, _how beautiful. _He let his hands drift across the soft expanse of skin, thrilled in the way Izaya moaned and pressed into his touch, _asking silently for more, for harder._ Izaya liked a firm touch, and that was okay with Shizuo, it meant he didn’t have to be so careful—and Izaya marked easy, which had that possessiveness leaking back into Shizuo. _He wanted to see his handprints embedded in his skin. _Shizuo’s lips followed the path his hands scorched across Izaya’s body, feather soft at his ankles, firmer at his thighs, teeth teased at his chest and his tongue came to sooth the bite at his collar. Shizuo rolled Izaya over and manhandled him onto his knees and shoulders when he’d tasted his skin entirely, Izaya’s cheek pressed into the sheets as Shizuo loomed over him. Shizuo grabbed for Izaya’s hands as he watched the crimson eyes glow for him, and he situated Izaya’s hands on the globes of his ass. He seemed to get the idea, and Shizuo watched another dirty grin form on his mouth as he let out a soft moan that sounded far too excited. As the little pink pucker was exposed to his eyes Shizuo felt desire rise up and choke him. Shizuo swallowed thickly as he watched Izaya clench and unclench under the scrutiny, and he allowed a soft groan to rumble out of his throat.

“You look good enough to eat Izaya.”

_“So eat me. You look half-starved Shizuo.” _Shizuo didn’t need to be prompted twice. He let his hands cover Izaya’s, spread him further, and then licked a broad stripe up Izaya’s crack, the tip of his tongue catching on the muscle. Izaya twitched and whined and Shizuo let his tongue pass over him slowly, wanting to think on the musk that was coating his tongue before he delved into his meal. _Izaya was amazing. _The sounds that leaked from him as Shizuo pressed his tongue inside the grip of his body, as he swiped the furl of muscle into relaxed submission. Izaya was whimpering and moaning, and his hips were rocking, first backwards to force Shizuo’s tongue deeper, then forward to rut against air. _His cock must ache. _Shizuo spent a few moments musing on whether or not he was going to reach around and help get Izaya off quicker, or if he wanted to build him up further before watching him break. _Shizuo liked the latter option. _He put more effort into it, let his tongue linger longer, let it flex harder to pry the muscle open further, and listened as Izaya’s moans built in volume. _Crescendo. More Izaya, you’re at mezzo forte, give me Fortissimo! _He redoubled his efforts again, and then Izaya was slipping his hands out from under Shizuo’s and grabbing for his hair, yanking him closer, holding him there until Shizuo thought he might suffocate. Izaya was trembling, and then he was releasing Shizuo and slumping against his mattress. Shizuo kneeled there in shock for a few moments before letting his hands slide gently up Izaya’s body. _He had come untouched. _Izaya was letting out soft sounds of content as Shizuo touched him, and Shizuo watched the notes fall into the music score again, fortissimo brought to _pianissimo._ Izaya rolled over a few minutes later and fixed Shizuo with a satisfied smile.

“Well, the first movement was amazing. What about the second?”

“Who said this was over? This is a _sonata_ Izaya, not a concerto. No movements, _just pages and pages of music uninterrupted._” Shizuo dipped down, slipping between Izaya’s thighs and bearing his weight on him. Izaya arched upwards as thin arms wound around Shizuo’s shoulders. His lips met Izaya’s collar and he busied himself with sucking bruises there as he rolled his hips against the brunet’s and relished in the sounds he could produce. Izaya was _clinging _to him, raising his hips, moaning desperately against Shizuo. _This was perfect. This feeling, this sound, this **music. **_Izaya’s hands pushed at the fabric of his shirt until it was tangled around his arms and he had to pull backwards to rid himself of the offending material. He pushed his slacks and briefs off completely, tugged off his socks too, and felt his cock begin to harden again as the thought of _sex _hit him and Izaya looked so fucking _willing. _He didn’t have any condoms though, and Izaya seemed to see, or feel his hesitation. Izaya’s legs wrapped themselves around Shizuo and pulled him closer until his ankles were locked at the base of Shizuo’s spine, pressing deeply into that last vertebrae and turning Shizuo into a lightning rod. He gasped out a version of Izaya’s name, the vowels sticking to his tongue.

“I’m clean Shizuo—_I’m so fucking clean, so give it to me_. I _like_ the burn, you don’t have to stretch me anymore, just _fuck_ me. Fuck me _hard,_ finish your composition.” Shizuo breathed a sigh against Izaya’s throat, pressed a soft kiss under the hinge of his jaw, and then reached a hand between their bodies to align his head against the half-relaxed hole threatening to swallow him. His other hand gripped at Izaya’s hip to settle him, and Izaya’s fingers dug into Shizuo’s biceps, _anchoring _himself as Shizuo pushed. The initial breach was hard on both of them, groans of relief and pain mingled together to create a _perfect _harmony, and Shizuo nearly lost himself in the sound as it ricocheted through his chest and rattled his heart. _Largo dolce. _Constant pressure, a single, slow, controlled stroke had him seated to the hilt in Izaya’s body, and the brunet released such a _sweet _sound that Shizuo _was _losing himself. He flattened himself out, flushing him and Izaya from hip to shoulder and luxuriating in the feel of Izaya’s sweat slick skin against his own, of the wrap of Izaya’s arms around him to keep him there. Izaya was sighing into his ear, breathy sounds—_harmonics on the strings—_felt a deep sound rumble out of his chest—_bass—_and Shizuo was putting together an orchestra in his head to memorialize this moment. He could see it, the different sections, the piano accompaniment, the solo violinist, violas, cellos, bass—_Shizuo was going to write like he had never written before the very **second** he had his hands on an empty music score, and he was going to need dozens of them to finish. _

Shizuo pressed kisses to Izaya’s neck and jaw and cheek as he sought out his lips. Izaya pressed into those touches, shifted his hips and both of them groaned as their tongues tangled. _Movement. _Shizuo’s hips receded enough to feel and relish in the slide of skin and the friction he so badly needed before pressing back inside. Slow rocks, _adagio, _as he built a gentle rhythm. Izaya was _tight, _from lack of preparation, but if Shizuo was careful about this he could coax Izaya’s body to take him easier. To relax further, and Shizuo focused on that as he braced his forearm over Izaya’s head and reached between them with his other hand, his fingers brushing against Izaya’s soft cock. He jolted against Shizuo and let out a cry—_too much stimulation—_just before his hands tightened and his tongue pressed back harder against Shizuo’s. _More. _Shizuo could give him more. He wrapped his fingers around Izaya and gave a slow, deliberate tug, swallowed the whine Izaya offered him, _and shifted his hips faster. **Allegro. **_Shizuo hadn’t had sex in some time but he remembered how it felt. _This was nothing like that. _He was pistoning in and out of Izaya’s body, his hand smoothing over his partners very slowly stirring cock, and devouring every sound that fell freely from Izaya’s swollen lips. _This sonata was going to be perfect, and this was deeper than sex. _Shizuo was busy memorizing the contour of Izaya’s body when his left leg slackened against his waist and shifted. Izaya pressed a foot into the mattress and Shizuo suddenly found himself on his back.

_“It’s a sonata Shizuo. _Don’t want to finish too fast, I want to come with you inside me, and that’s not going to happen if you can’t get my cock up again.” Izaya punctuated his sentences with slow rolls of his hips. He threw his head back when Shizuo pressed up to reach deeper and nudged against his prostate. Shizuo had intentionally avoided it, wanting to bring Izaya’s sensitivity up first, have him crying and begging, _he wanted to add flutes and chimes to the orchestra and he knew Izaya wouldn’t disappoint. _

_“Oh, fucking fuck Shizuo!” _Izaya ground down on him, and Shizuo raised his hands to grip at Izaya’s ribcage, wanting to put his handprints there, leave shadows of him behind for Izaya to admire later when Shizuo was undoubtedly _gone. _Shizuo’s mind slowed a moment as the music stopped jumping at him, and he forced his mind to focus, to finish putting the notes down on the pages in front of his eyes._ He would take what was offered to him, and enjoy it while it lasted._ Izaya rode him hard, nails digging into his pectoral muscles as he bounced in Shizuo’s lap and his cock filled out until it was flushed a dark pink—_just like Izaya’s cheeks and chest. _Shizuo shifted a hand to circle fingers at the base of Izaya’s cock as his voice rose a full octave and grew from mezzo forte to fortissimo in seconds. _He was close._ Izaya let out a gasp and stilled on top of Shizuo, his nails digging in deeper until Shizuo hissed.

“Fuck. _Fuck Shizuo. Come on, I was almost there!” _

_“I’m not even close Izaya.” _The brunet’s body shuddered, and then Shizuo was rolling them over again and setting a hard rhythm, _prestissimo. _Izaya’s voice started breaking and he was pushing back against Shizuo’s thrusts as best he could, fingers gripping him helplessly as his eyes fell closed. Shizuo wanted to hear him beg, _would hear him beg. _He put more weight behind the press of his hips, shifted the angle to stab at Izaya’s prostate and watched a sob wrack through his lithe body. _He looked fragile like this. _Shizuo kept his grip around Izaya firm, wanting to keep his orgasm at bay until Shizuo was closer, until they could reach that final crescendo together and fall and break apart just like Shizuo was imagining his orchestra. Izaya’s hands tightened around him, tugged him closer and raised his hips higher. Shizuo shifted a hand downwards to support the arch of his body, let his fingers fall and press into the grooves of his spine. Izaya jolted in his grip, his voice raising another octave on a cry of _Shizuo _just before his own hand slipped lower. His fingers pressed down on his last vertebrae and rubbed in a tight circle, Shizuo’s hand tightened further as a spark of too much_ pleasure _his Shizuo and his hips stuttered. _Spiccato on the strings. _

_“Oh fuck me, **fuck **me, fuck me! Come on Shizuo, Shizu-chan—oh fuck—**Beast! **Come on, fuck me harder, come, come for me. Come on, I wanna feel it, wanna come too!” _Izaya’s voice was desperate, and when Shizuo managed to bring his eyes away from the place his body was sinking into Izaya’s, he could see tears of frustration gathering in Izaya’s glittering eyes. _That was unacceptable. _Shizuo worked his hips harder, pressed his fingers into Izaya’s spine deeper, felt him reciprocate the touch—_mirror it—_and Shizuo worked his hand over Izaya’s shaft as he felt his orgasm build and crest. _They broke together. _Shizuo’s hips stuttered into Izaya’s for several moments as orgasm washed over him in waves. Izaya had spilled between them, coating both his and Shizuo’s chest at the force of it, and the two of them lay there panting, heaving for breath as the sweat began to cool and Shizuo felt himself soften. He pulled away from the grip of Izaya’s body, listened as the brunet groaned and his arms and legs tensed as they resisted the movement. His muscles were knotted, and Shizuo could help remedy that if it meant Izaya would let him stay a little longer than it took to get dressed.

Shizuo slipped away towards the open door on the other side of the room and found the bathroom as he had suspected, and he started running the water—_took a moment to grab a towel and tie it around his waist—_before moving back into the bedroom. Izaya looked dazed, and it took Shizuo several moments to coax him away from the warmth of the sheets. Izaya allowed Shizuo to pick him up, and he carried him into the bathroom, his face tucked against Shizuo’s neck, his breath stirring arousal again. Shizuo forced it away as he set Izaya in the tub and turned the water off. He settled himself on the floor and dipped his hand into the water, sensing it might be a little on the side of hot as Izaya’s skin started to turn pink. He had sighed and slipped further under the water, and Shizuo took a moment to admire. Izaya had tilted his head back against the edge of the tub, his arms were draped over the sides, and his eyes were closed. Seeing him relaxed, sated, _happy, _did something strange to Shizuo’s chest as he mused over the music he was going to put down on paper later. _The sonata would be a perfect reminder of this. _The orchestra would fade after crescendo to leave the principal violin and the piano, a gentle back and forth would settle between the two until they also faded away to make room for the applause. _Shizuo could write a hundred pieces for music just for I—_

“You’re thinking awfully hard Shizuo—why don’t you climb in, there’s more than enough room. Water’s hot, so is the company.” Shizuo’s attention was pulled away from the space over Izaya’s shoulder to his face to see a playful grin on his mouth. Shizuo blinked a few times, trying to figure out if this was some sort of trap, and quickly dismissed the thought as Izaya scooted forward in the tub to make room behind him for Shizuo to ease into the water with him. Shizuo stood, dropped the towel and slipped into the water behind Izaya. Once he was settled comfortable, Izaya moved backwards until his back was plastered to Shizuo’s chest, and his hands gravitated to the bruises that were forming on Izaya’s hips in the shape of Shizuo’s hands. There were a few patches of skin that were darkening, and Shizuo felt satisfaction flood his system, _along with that possessive streak he hadn’t known he’d had. _

“You bruise easy.” Izaya rumbled out a chuckle and pressed further back into Shizuo, as if liking the attention.

_“Like a peach. _I don’t mind it, means reminders. So, that sonata of yours—did my _cadenza _meet your requirements?” Shizuo felt a chuckle of his own rumble away from him as he pressed his lips to Izaya’s neck over a bruise that had taken on the shape of Shizuo’s mouth, and he felt Izaya stiffen against him. Concern washed over Shizuo before Izaya melted into him _further—if that was fucking possible—_and let a contented sound leave his throat.

“Your laugh is almost as good as your growl _Beast. _To think, we could have spent all this time fucking instead of fighting. _Best fuck I’ve ever had actually.” _

_“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” _Shizuo felt a spike of indignation flare in his chest at the word _Beast. _During sex, it had been kind of hot, but now that his blood had cooled, it soured the atmosphere, left Shizuo feeling like he had just been rubbed the wrong way. Izaya shifted around in the tub until he was straddling Shizuo, and it took his brain a few moments to compute that Izaya was _hard. _He pressed himself up against Shizuo’s hip and rocked for a moment as he settled his hands on Shizuo’s shoulders.

_“Absolutely. _I’ve never really been satisfied, but _you _Shizuo, _my blond Beast of a man, _you scratched _all _the right spots. I _like _you, so I might just have to keep you. I happen to keep the things I like, in fact, I keep them quite _close._ How would you feel about moving in?” Izaya tilted his head at the question and Shizuo felt the remainder of his brain cells clock out for the rest of the day. He blinked dumbly at Izaya, trying to figure out if his ears had heard him correctly, though his body seemed to respond to the words as he leant forward to seal his mouth to Izaya’s. Izaya let out a pleased hum and shifted his hands from Shizuo’s shoulders into his hair and gave a gentle tug to pull Shizuo’s head way. Izaya nipped at his bottom lip before fixing Shizuo with the _softest _look he had ever received from anyone—_including his mother. _

“Is that a yes? Should I make room in the closet for all those ghastly bartender uniforms?”

“This is a little fast, don’t you think? I mean—_we’ve had sex, so what? _Is that enough to constitute a relationship with you?” Izaya’s eyes blazed with heat immediately, and Shizuo regretted his choice of words for a moment. The heat cooled and Izaya closed his eyes, took a breath through his nose, and then dropped his face down into the crook of Shizuo’s neck, pressing a kiss against Shizuo’s pulse point.

_“No,_ but I’d think almost ten years of _extremely _dysfunctional _flirting _does. _Are you that blind Shizuo? _Or did I misinterpret your music in the park?” Izaya sat backwards, putting a little space between him and Shizuo, and Shizuo felt his mouth go dry at the implication. _Flirting? All these years? _The more he analyzed it, the more Izaya was correct, though, he usually was. Izaya was the smart one, and while Shizuo certainly wasn’t stupid, he was figuring out that he was quite slow. He pulled Izaya tighter to him again and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. His music in the part too. Shizuo _had _used his relationship with Izaya for that first piece, used Izaya himself for the second. Both times the music had been soft and lovely—_well the first one had started angry and became soft and lovely—_and Shizuo was beginning to recognize that _yeah, _maybe he did sort of love Izaya already. He liked seeing Izaya bruised because of him, liked the vulnerability he was allowing, _desperately _wanted to see more. He tightened his grip on Izaya’s hips as his hands fell into the bruises already there, and tugged him close again. The water sloshed around them and Izaya let out a surprised yelp as Shizuo dripped his forehead to Izaya’s shoulder.

“My lease is over in a couple months. Beginning of May. _Ask me again then.” _Izaya’s hands moved again until they were shifting through Shizuo’s hair, tangling and detangling the bleached strands as he went. A sharp tug on his hair had Shizuo lifting his head and fixing heavy eyes on Izaya’s face. He was looking at Shizuo _fondly, _and something in Shizuo’s chest filled and broke and fixed itself again and Shizuo thought it might just be his heart.

“May huh? My birthday is in May, it’d be a nice gift if you decided to move in. _Until _then, I’ll have to find a way to keep you here longer. I just told you, I keep the things I like _very _close, within arm’s reach.” Shizuo felt a grin form on his face and he slid his hands upwards until he was gripping Izaya’s ribcage. Izaya seemed to like that touch because he pressed into it and tilted his head back, baring his neck and allowing Shizuo to press a few biting kisses there.

“I don’t have a piano at home, I’ll need one to write my composition. If you have some empty music scores, _the weekend is just starting. _I could—stay here for a couple days.” Izaya let out a delighted chirp, louder than the one in the park and he dropped his head to press a kiss to Shizuo’s lips. _Chaste._

“How could I resist a sleepover weekend with **_my _**Shizu-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I work commission and this would have been a $65 dollar piece—however, I do take requests when they interest me—and I occasionally write pieces for myself. This happened to be a personal thing XD. A friend of mine from the orchestra program I used to play with sent me a new piece they had written, and I was struck with such inspiration that I couldn't help it. They've asked me to work on the portion for the strings to add to the piece, and in-between doing that, I wrote this lil piece. Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you'd like to see more! Always happy to see and respond to comments.


End file.
